


Inevitable

by nylie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Established... something, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, PWP without Porn, menciones a shigure y mabudachi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Hay días en los que Hatori siente todo el peso de la maldición sobre los hombros.Días en los que Hatori visita a Ayame.
Relationships: Sohma Ayame/Sohma Hatori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA MÁS HERMOSA Y LA MÁS PACIENTE ;;; Sé que no me perdonarás que no haya acabado el fic que correspondía acabar hoy, pero espero que al menos este pequeño retoño logre conservarte como mi partner in crime, al menos hasta que acabe el otro hahaha TE ADORO ♡ Gracias por ser la mejor;;;; 
> 
> Al resto, mis conocimientos de Furuba se limitan a la versión 2019, así que cualquier incongruencia con el canon probablemente pasé por el desconocimiento (?). Tenía pendiente este fic desde que acabó la temporada porque Hatori y Ayame SE AMAN y se merecen AMOR, espero que lo disfruten!

Hay días en los que Hatori siente todo el peso de la maldición sobre los hombros. Días en los que el cansancio le atrofia los músculos, la vista le duele y su mente se pierde entre las dolencias de sus pacientes. Días en los que el pasado le retumba en los oídos. Días como esos, Hatori camina. Lo hace sin dirección, sin propósito, con la única intención de mover su cuerpo y acallar sus pensamientos.

La brisa le hace cosquillas en la nuca y es noche cuando se detiene frente a la puerta de Ayame. Por todo lo que Ayame resulta de extravagante, la tienda en la noche pasa absolutamente desapercibida, una casa más del montón y sólo el pequeño y excesivamente adornado cartel de _Cerrado_ a la entrada la diferencia de las demás. Hatori lo lee un par de veces, dejando que la respiración de la caminata se acompase con el silencio de la noche, reorientándose en el espacio.

De pie frente a la puerta, titubea. No esperaba acabar aquí hoy. No es la primera vez que los pies lo traicionan, que el mundo mueve los hilos a su alrededor, como si él no fuera más que un simple títere en una representación mayor. Hatori se mira los pies. La primera vez había sido poco después de Kana, cuando aún tenía un parche cubriéndole el corte en el ojo y concentrarse en la picazón de éste era lo único que le permitía acallar el hueco vacío en su cabeza.

Si Hatori se atreviera a ser sincero consigo mismo, sabe que ésta tampoco será la última. Hay pocas cosas que sepan más amargas que la resignación y a ésta Hatori la lleva en la garganta, cortándole la respiración y nublándole el ojo bueno. Hatori golpea a la puerta.

Es una noche clara. La luna adorna las copas de los arboles con una luz blanquecina que torna sus hojas en entes brillantes, y las sombras de los postes de luz dibujan el camino hasta la entrada, atrapando a Hatori entre sus redes. Alguna voz solitaria se desplaza a sus espaldas. El cuchicheo que siempre rodea la tienda de Ayame hace eco junto a las ramas inquietas de los árboles. Los rumores son así, se extienden como ondas en el agua, creciendo y creciendo hasta que nadie recuerda la piedra que les dio inicio.

Hatori vuelve a fijarse en la puerta. Le duele la sien con tanta intensidad que por momentos se imagina allí, ya hace años, con aquel parche y el ojo ardiéndole. Adentro de la tienda todo es oscuridad. Es tarde, pero Hatori no se mueve, paciente, estático. La luz cálida del interior se estremece con un pestañeo luego de unos minutos, titilando hasta asentarse como si despertara a la noche.

Cuando Ayame lo ve, parpadea. Tiene el sueño colgando de las pestañas, el cabello en una trenza mal hecha cayéndole por un hombro y lleva puesta su bata de dormir. A Hatori la culpa le revuelve el estómago. No es ningún adolescente, escapar de casa es una locura que ahora les corresponde a otros.

La sonrisa de Ayame cuando se fija en él es deslumbrante, el sueño se le escapa por las comisuras de los labios y los ojos le brillan repentinamente despiertos. Hatori no puede mantenerle la mirada.

―¡Tori-san! ―Como siempre, Ayame eleva la voz un tono más de lo necesario. Retumba en la noche, removiendo los arbustos y la firmeza con la que Hatori se sostiene de pie―. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pasa!

Ayame extiende una mano hacia él y lo toma de la muñeca. Sus dedos presionan alrededor de la piel de Hatori cuando tira de él hacia adentro. Hatori vuelve a fijar la vista en él, un efecto secundario del ambiente de la sala principal de la tienda, un repertorio de fantasías que, aun luego de tantos años y ya un adulto, continúa haciéndole sentir incómodo. Hatori se siente atrapado entre aquel mundo y la mirada abierta que le dedica Ayame. Ésta al menos es familiar, familiar y suya, de una manera que no puede describir.

―Te cruzaste con Gure-san, sólo por unos minutos… ―le dice Ayame, mientras avanza por la casa.

Hatori sigue observándolo, cautivado por la presencia de Ayame.

Hay algo que Hatori siempre guarda dentro. Algo que no puede poner en palabras pues corre el riesgo de dejarse al descubierto frente a Shigure y, también, de acariciar demasiado el ego de Ayame. Pero ahora, allí, mientras Ayame le da la espalda, Hatori se permite admirarlo. La belleza de Ayame es imposible de describir, es como el reflejo de la luna sobre las hojas de los árboles, una fuerza capaz de mover las más profundas aguas de la tierra, arrasar con todo, y deslizarse de vuelta entre la arena, dejando el brillo de su espuma en todo lo que toca.

Ayame ahoga un hipido, una risa breve y vibrante que le sacude el cuerpo.

―Es una pena… ―continua, ajeno a los pensamientos de Hatori, con esa soltura que le caracteriza y que mantiene a Hatori alerta― podríamos habernos divertido.

Si Shigure estuviera allí con ellos, se reiría de forma estrambótica. Con esa risa franca que sólo consigue sacarle Ayame. Aunque no está allí, su presencia es tan vibrante en su mente, como una postal de otras épocas, que Hatori se siente un voyeur. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y avanza a tientas, dejándose llevar por Ayame.

Ayame no ríe, simplemente habla de ello como quien habla del clima, una verdad que cargan los tres consigo, con tanta sinceridad y tanto peso como la maldición que los acosa desde pequeños. 

Hatori se quita los zapatos en el recibidor que hace de biombo entra la tienda y la parte trasera de la casa, el corazón íntimo de Ayame, el rincón donde sólo sus más allegados pueden entrar. Hatori se mueve con la misma mecanización con la que los pies lo llevaron hasta allí. Ayame ya no lo toma de la mano, pero su sonrisa sigue iluminando el recinto con un brillo propio y no tiene que decir nada para que Hatori lo siga dentro.

La habitación de Ayame es como el reflejo de otro mundo, de otro Ayame. Pese a la extravagancia con la que vive el día a día, adornando hasta la más simple de las ropas, su dormitorio es un espacio basto, libre de objetos salvo por el futón y una cantidad exagerada de almohadas de colores estrambóticos. Hatori se detiene a la puerta, como en un trance. La luz que entra de la noche baña la estancia de un efecto surrealista, Ayame se mece como la marea, recogiendo algunos objetos desperdigados que guarda en el armario. Hatori se mantiene estático, congelado en el umbral. De repente, no sabe por qué está allí.

Ayame se gira hacia él, con una sonrisa sincera y ligera. Hatori se siente aliviado de que Shigure no esté allí pues, en vez de la expresión alunada de Ayame, lo que recibiría sería una mirada llena de pena, conocedora del pánico interno que le recorre los pensamientos. Ayame, por el contrario, simplemente se acerca a él y le toma una mano entre las suyas. Su roce es ligero, frágil como el cristal, mientras estudia sus dedos con interés. Hay una repentina quietud en él que resulta cautivante.

―¿Largo día?

Hatori asiente. Tiene la garganta seca y no se considera capaz de pronunciar palabra. Ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente inocente para ignorar por qué está allí. Hatori vuelve a sentir un retorcijón de culpa en el estómago, ya no son adolescentes, jugando sin consecuencias. En ocasiones, no pretende más que acostarse a su lado, dejar que la calidez de su cuerpo le recuerde que no está solo. Días como hoy, Ayame no necesita que diga nada, sus manos se deslizan por el borde de los puños del traje de Hatori, caminan por su antebrazo causándole cosquillas en la piel que se expanden por todo su cuerpo, saltan a la corbata que le oprime el cuello. Con dedos largos y certeros, Ayame desata el nudo, liberando la tensión que Hatori acumula en los hombros.

Sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, Ayame tira de la tela de la corbata, atrayéndolo hacia él. Están tan cerca que respiran el aire del otro. El tiempo se detiene por unos segundos.

Ayame lo besa.

Ayame siempre besa con todo el cuerpo, presionándose contra él hasta que no existe espacio entre ambos y Hatori se ve obligado a ponerle una mano detrás de la espalda para evitar que caiga hacia atrás. Sus labios, fríos, siempre fríos. Sus manos, resbaladizas, sosteniéndole del cuello, deslizándose por el interior de la camisa, quemándole la espalda. Su pierna, inquieta entre las suyas, rozándole la entrepierna. Su nariz, pequeña, pícara. Sus ojos, brillantes, entregados, ofreciéndole todo lo que es capaz de darle en estos momentos. Ayame, entero, lo besa, y es Hatori quien se presiona contra él. La desesperación gobierna sus sentidos.

Siente el gemido anudado en la garganta, donde Ayame vuelve a recorrerle la piel con los dedos, arriba y abajo, desde el pecho hasta los hombros, llevándose la tela de la camisa consigo, dejando que el fresco de la noche le haga cosquillas en la piel. Cuando Hatori le muerde los labios, fríos, siempre fríos, es Ayame quien masculla su nombre, una desesperación que arrasa con todas las culpas que detienen a Hatori, que le quema en las venas desde la cabeza a los pies. En un movimiento Ayame salta contra él, haciéndole trastabillar unos momentos, llevando las manos a donde quitó la camisa de su confín en el pantalón y encerrando los dedos en la hebilla del cinturón.

Sus ojos brillan pidiéndole permiso.

La bata se le desliza sobre los hombros, dejando su cuello al descubierto, y Hatori esconde allí su rostro. No existe una respuesta. Con fuerza presiona las manos en la cintura de Ayame, impidiéndole caer. Ayame lo envuelve con todo el cuerpo, como una serpiente alrededor de su presa, reduciendo sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, la carga que Hatori siente sobre él todos los días. Hatori se siente a su merced y esta vez no reprime el gemido, no mientras Ayame lo consume entero. Su cuerpo. Sus miedos. Sus recuerdos.

A trompicones alcanzan el futón. Hatori recuesta a Ayame en éste, como quien guarda una joya sobre una alfombrilla de terciopelo, y luego se inclina sobre él, apoyándose con todo el peso del cuerpo entre sus piernas. Ayame se muerde el labio, los ojos llenos de un deseo que en otra situación resultaría avasallador. La ropa se le desliza como la muda a una serpiente. Su piel pálida brilla bajo la luz de la luna y una de sus manos busca la de Hatori, entrelazando sus dedos.

―Aquí estoy, Hatori…

Su nombre se desliza por el aire como una ofrenda, sin diminutivos ni honoríficos, dejándole el corazón al descubierto. Hatori siente el frío arrasarle la piel encendida, al tiempo que Ayame le ayuda a quitarse la camisa, recorrerle el cuerpo con los dedos, abrirlo entero.

Hatori cierra los ojos.

Ayame lo besa.

++

Hatori despierta con los rayos de sol en el rostro. Se siente aturdido y un martilleo constante en la sien le obliga a volver a cerrar los ojos. Hatori se limita a respirar hasta que siente la presión en la cabeza disminuir hasta desaparecer. Cuando abre los ojos recuerda que no está en su casa, ni en la clínica, donde en ocasiones suele dormirse presa del cansancio. Se siente desorientado. A través de la ventana observa un pequeño patio de césped verde con un único árbol en el centro. Hay un columpio bajo su sombra que se mece impulsado por una fuerza inexistente. Ayame lo besó allí más de una vez. Hatori puede sentir aún el frío del metal cortándole las palmas de las manos.

En el interior de la habitación se cuela el aroma a comida, es una estela que le llega a intervalos y atrae la atención de su estómago. El hambre repentina logra despertarlo y le sacude los últimos rastros de sueño del cuerpo, obligándole a levantarse. La habitación de Ayame luce igual que la noche anterior. El único cambio es que la luz velada de la luna sobre el tatami ha dado paso a los rayos cálidos del sol. El martilleo de la maldición que suele acompañar a Hatori― _a los Sohma_ ―a cada paso cede. Inhala profundo, por unos momentos se siente en calma.

Hatori busca su ropa. Está desperdigada en el suelo gracias a las hábiles manos de Ayame. Entre las almohadas encuentra su ropa interior y se sube los pantalones que encuentra tirados en una esquina donde Ayame los arrojó sin cuidado. Deja el cinto sin prender mientras busca su camisa sin éxito. Cuando observa el futón, lo que encuentra es el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Puede sentir el fantasma de los labios de Ayame quemándole la piel, el roce de sus dedos recorriéndole el cuerpo, el eco de su nombre en el aire. Hatori se pasa una mano por los cabellos, espantando aquella imagen y calmando el bochorno adolescente que se apodera de él. Cierra los ojos. La calma no lo abandona.

Eventualmente, cuando la camisa no aparece en medio de todos aquellos almohadones, aunque sí lo hace una de sus medias, da la búsqueda por perdida y sigue el aroma de la comida hacia la cocina. El tatami, algo gastado, áspero e incómodo, le roza los pies descalzos. Pero la madera del pasillo le resulta resbaladiza. No puede evitar preguntarse cuántas veces habrá encerado Ayame aquel pequeño recorrido, como si con ello quisiera borrar todas las huellas que ellos han dejado allí con el paso de los años. Que Hatori dejó, que sigue dejando.

Aunque no son más que algunos metros hasta la cocina, a Hatori aquel pasillo le resulta repentinamente interminable. Como si todos los caminos recorridos se abrieran delante de él, una bifurcación que se cierra siempre en la misma dirección, siguiendo el rastro que Ayame dibuja para él. Es lo que Hatori imagina se siente volver a _casa_.

―¡Ohayo, Tori-san! ―la voz de Ayame lo recibe a la entrada antes de que pueda siquiera verlo.

Cuando lo hace, lo encuentra de espaldas, tarareando una tonada que Hatori no reconoce. Suena a canción infantil o a una canción de moda, no está muy seguro cuál es la descripción más adecuada. Hatori, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, traga en seco. Allí está su camisa. Viste precariamente el cuerpo de Ayame, dejando el largo de sus piernas al descubierto, y se mueve peligrosamente cuando él se gira. Es una visión de otro mundo, a la que Hatori no está acostumbrado. Luce absurdamente normal.

Cuando Ayame lo enfrenta, Hatori finalmente levanta la mirada. La sonrisa en labios de Ayame es brillante, como la luz del sol en el rostro al despertar. En las manos tiene dos tazas humeantes y cuando extiende una hacia él es que Hatori recién avanza. Siente los labios apretados y la atención dispersa. Ayame tiene el cabello atado en una cuidada trenza que toma con los dedos cuando Hatori acepta la taza de té caliente. Con el mismo tono suave con el que cantaba para sí, le cuenta sobre aquella particular selección de té verde que compró hace un par de días y cómo se ha vuelto su favorito. _Espero que te guste_ , le dice con un guiño, antes de deleitarse con el líquido en su taza. Luce animado, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, como si fuera otro día más. Uno cualquiera.

Hatori se apoya contra la encimera junto a Ayame y envuelve los dedos alrededor de la taza, fijando la vista en su contenido. El té se mece ligeramente en la superficie y el vapor le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Hatori vuelve a cerrar los ojos, dejando que el tacto cálido del té le bese los labios y le recorra todo el cuerpo. Por momentos se siente más centrado

La cocina de Ayame tiene aroma a hogar. Es un pensamiento que se le atraviesa sin preparación y Hatori bebé a sorbos pequeños, dejando que la voz de Ayame le adormezca.

Cuando acaba con la historia de su compra, Ayame guarda silencio. En él resulta un gesto tan inusual que Hatori sabe es un regalo que le ofrece a manos abiertas, mientras continúa jugueteando con el largo de su trenza. Hatori percibe cada uno de sus movimientos como si pudiera verlo, como si sus respiraciones continuaran armonizadas en un ritmo único.

Hatori bebe un largo sorbo. El té le quema la garganta. La risa de Ayame rompe el silencio.

―¿Estás apurado hoy, Tori-san? ―Ayame ladea el rostro para observarle, oculta la sonrisa detrás de la taza en un gesto lleno de picardía. Es un gesto que Hatori debería reprocharle, ignorar, descartar con un gesto de una mano, pero hoy se siente liviano y deja que le embriague por completo. La compañía de Ayame suele tener ese efecto en él, capaz de empujar cada una de sus preocupaciones y el vibrar constante de la maldición en su pecho hasta los rincones más recónditos de su ser, donde resulta más sencillo de ignorar―. Hoy no trabajas, ¿no, Tori-san? Podrías quedarte…

La invitación resuena entre ellos como las agujas de un reloj, es ese mismo peso constante que cargan entre ellos materializándose de mil y un maneras. Hatori se siente incapaz de encontrar las palabras en el repertorio de su mente para negarse. El té continúa haciéndole cosquillas por la garganta. Ayame no espera por una respuesta, como siempre, avanza adelante a trompicones, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Apoya su taza en la mesa y luego le quita la suya de las manos. Hatori debería irse. No lo hace.

Por un momento se quedan quietos, uno frente al otro. Ayame le roza el rostro con los dedos, quitándole un mechón de cabello de frente a los ojos. El trazo de su piel es apenas una caricia pero Hatori la siente en todo el cuerpo. Lo observa con tanta seriedad que se siente cohibido. Quiere decirle que no tiene por qué hacerlo, pero las palabras le fallan. Ayame se empina en la encimera y se sube a ésta de un salto.

Hatori contiene la respiración, sintiéndose inmóvil y atrapado. Quiere dejarse llevar, por la presencia de Ayame, por la facilidad con la que él enfrenta al mundo, como si no importara quien es, en su confianza ciega de que saldrán adelante sea lo que sea que el destino tenga preparado para ellos.

Ayame abre las piernas ligeramente haciéndole espacio para él y le extiende las manos invitándolo a acercarse. No dice nada, no es necesario, todo su cuerpo habla, atrae a Hatori como un depredador coquetea con su presa, enseñándole una sonrisa cálida que a Hatori le repiquetea en el pecho. Hatori sigue la línea de su camisa, los botones que Ayame dejó cuidadosamente desprendidos y que dejan su cuerpo al descubierto, el vuelo arrugado de los bajos donde se apoya como un velo sobre las piernas de Ayame.

―Ayame… ―es una advertencia que en el aire se convierte en súplica. Hatori quiere decirle algo, retarlo, decirle que detenga esto porque él es incapaz de hacerlo, pero no puede. Ayame exuda vida por todos los poros de su cuerpo; ésta inunda los rincones de aquella casa, resulta contagiosa y embriagante y Hatori quiere, desea, necesita, dejarse impregnar por ella. Aunque no sea más que un instante, un espejismo dentro de esta maldita realidad que les tocó vivir.

―Tori-san. ―La voz de Ayame es firme. Aunque le sonríe, no tiene el mismo gesto travieso con el que suele ocultar cada uno de sus encuentros, de sus comentarios sin importancia. Hatori no tiene como negarse, entrelaza las manos con las de Ayame y deja que lo acerque, hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas―. Está bien, esto… ―Ayame presiona sus manos unidas― está bien.

Hatori no puede observarlo. Esconde el rostro en el cuello de Ayame, ahí donde la camisa cae ligeramente por su hombro. Aspira su aroma. El de Ayame y el de su propia colonia, esa que usa todas las mañanas antes de ir a la Clínica y que impregna la tela de la camisa. Son al mismo tiempo diferentes y uno solo. Ayame le abraza en silencio por unos momentos, conteniéndolo, luego le roza la espalda con las manos, luego la nunca, le obliga a levantar el rostro hasta que sus narices se rozan. Está sonriendo.

―Sé que piensas que no importa… pero si eres tú, importa. Tú siempre importas, Hatori.

Aunque puede sentir la respiración de Ayame hacerle cosquillas, Hatori siente que no puede respirar. Las palabras de Ayame le golpean con fuerza y agradece que lo esté sosteniendo entre sus manos pues no está seguro de poder mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Como siempre que está con Ayame, vuelve a sentirse un torpe adolescente, como si aún tuvieran toda la vida por delante, como si enamorarse fuera algo que sólo pasara en las películas y el dolor en el pecho cada vez que recuerda que el amor se acabó para él aun no existiera. Se siente avergonzado pues no puede evitar pensar en Kana, en todas las frases similares que le dedicó alguna vez y que ahora ya no recuerda.

Ayame espera por él. Ayame _siempre_ espera por él.

Su sonrisa nunca flaquea.

―Tori-san me importa ―insiste con firmeza cuando vuelve a tener su atención. Hatori asiente, un gesto pequeño. Siente la boca seca, pero la sensación no perdura mucho tiempo. Ayame roza sus narices, juguetonamente, con la picardía haciéndole cosquillas en la comisura de los labios y luego lo besa. Es un beso delicado, suave, que acompaña aquella confesión a extravagantes susurros en medio de una habitación donde sólo están ellos dos. Un rincón en el mundo, que en un instante a Hatori le apetece, les pertenece.

Luego, Ayame lo besa con ansias. Con las piernas le rodea la cintura, apretando a Hatori aún más contra él, y Hatori se sostiene con las manos en las piernas de Ayame, sus dedos firmes, dejando marcas en la piel. El peculiar aroma a ambos sigue cosquilleándole en la punta de la nariz y el beso pronunciado se escurre por su cuerpo hacia su entrepierna. Ayame le muerde el labio. Hatori siente los botones de su camisa presionarse contra su pecho.

―Ayame… ―esta vez el tono de advertencia no es más que una farsa que Ayame corresponde con una sonrisa traviesa, bajando la vista hacia el cinto desprendido de Hatori. Cuando mece la cabeza, la trenza se sacude de un lado a otro y Hatori se fija en su cuello, donde posa sus labios antes de que Ayame continúe haciéndose ideas.

El trazo de besos de Hatori deja desde el cuello de Ayame hasta su mandíbula, y luego sus labios, produce en Ayame una risa infantil y sincera. De esas que a Hatori le saben a verano en la casa de veraneo, solos ellos tres, creyéndose reyes de un mundo que aún no se atrevía a ponerlos a prueba.

Hatori no sabe si es la luz del día, las piernas de Ayame alrededor de su cintura, asegurándose que no pueda marcharse, o la visión de su camisa sobre los hombros de Ayame acelerándole la imaginación, pero siente una liviandad en el pecho tan enorme que teme flotar fuera de aquella habitación de un momento a otro. Se afirma a las piernas de Ayame como lo haría en el medio del agua a un salvavidas y Ayame se deja hacer cuando Hatori lo acomoda mejor sobre la encimera. La taza de té resuena al ser arrastrada por la superficie, empujada por el cuerpo de Ayame.

Ayame ríe, divertido.

― _Ups_.

―Esto no es nada sanitario ―Hatori logra decir, repentinamente consciente de donde se encuentran. Es una frase torpe y ridícula, pero le retumba en el pecho, quitándole todas las dudas de encima. No es más que una mera observación sin sentido.

Ayame arquea una ceja, separándose ligeramente de él para poder observarlo. Tuerce los labios en una mueca sin fuerza.

―La próxima puede ser en el escritorio de la Clínica, _Doctor-sama_ …

Hatori ríe, el sonido le brota desde lo más profundo del pecho. Es un sonido que a él mismo le cuesta reconocer como propio. No recuerda la última vez que río así. Su risa parece cobrar vida propia en el espacio de la cocina. Ayame lo mira con ojos brillosos y sorprendidos, es el tipo de mirada que Hatori sabe suele dedicarle a las cosas que encuentra hermosas y fascinantes y, por una vez, Hatori no se siente cohibido por ella. La risa le aprisiona el pecho, conteniendo cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

Esta vez son sus manos las que atraen a Ayame, subiendo por sus muslos, haciendo a un lado la camisa, hasta poder trazar las líneas de su espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

Hatori lo besa.

++

Ayame se mece en el columpio. Sus zapatillas apenas rozan el suelo. Al igual que la brisa del viento sobre las hojas del árbol, el roce es una mera caricia, una sugerencia de su presencia. Tiene los ojos cerrados y vuelve a cantar la misma melodía que aquella mañana con un tono dulce y calmo.

La tarde empieza a caer en el patio y Hatori lo observa en silencio, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. La imagen de Ayame lo cautiva y algo, algo que no es la maldición, que no es el pasado, que no es el fantasma del ardor en el ojo, le repiquetea en el pecho con cada vaivén del columpio.

Hatori se pregunta si cuando las historias hablan del zodiaco, o hablan de los dioses, hablan de esto: del rostro delicado de Ayame; del trazo que sus pies hacen en el aire; del largo de sus dedos sobre el metal de las cadenas que lo mantienen en el aire; de sus cabellos, ahora sueltos y libres, meciéndose al compás de una música que nace desde la tierra. Se pregunta si las historias, las que hablan de magia, las reales y las que no, hablan de Ayame.

Hatori se queda allí de pie por varios minutos, dejando que el cielo se torne de celeste a azul sobre sus cabezas, permitiéndose este resquicio de felicidad. Desde allí no puede divisarse ninguna estrella, pero de todas formas, él no las busca. Ayame, en medio del patio, meciéndose adelante y atrás en el columpio, con versos que él desconoce en los labios, brilla suficiente para iluminarlo todo. Entre ellos no se escucha más que la voz de Ayame, el movimiento de las hojas y los latidos del corazón de Hatori.

Hatori se muerde el interior del labio y pasa una mano por la chaqueta que tiene cuidadosamente doblada sobre el brazo. Se coloca las zapatillas que Ayame dejó a la puerta para él y avanza hacia el columpio en el centro del patio. Ayame no abre los ojos, continúa con su canto y su movimiento rítmico y constante. Hatori divisa su sonrisa y tiene el impulso de sentirla de nuevo sobre la piel. La brisa le hace cosquillas y le produce un escalofrío. Entrar al patio es como entrar a otro mundo. Es el límite entre lo real y lo irreal, lo que los hace Sohma y los diferencia del resto del mundo. Hatori inhala sintiendo el aire fresco recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

De pie frente a Ayame se siente repentinamente torpe. Nosotros y ellos. Magia y normalidad. Pasado y futuro. Todo parece reducirse a este instante. Hatori encierra las manos de Ayame, firmes en el metal de las cadenas, entre las suyas. Ayame abre los ojos, levanta la mirada. Está sonriendo. Sonríe para Hatori y la risa le brilla en los ojos comiéndose el silencio.

―¡Tori-san! ―exclama como si lo hubiera sorprendido en medio de una travesura. Como si Ayame no hubiera notado su presencia en el momento exacto en que Hatori se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta, hace minutos, hace horas, quizás desde toda la vida. Hatori le devuelve la sonrisa. Es un gesto pequeño, contenido, atrapado por años de mantener guardado celosamente todo lo que siente, todo lo que no se permite sentir, perseguido por la culpa y el miedo―. ¿Ya te vas?

La decepción se refleja en ojos de Ayame cuando se fija en que Hatori está perfectamente vestido y que tiene la chaqueta del traje colgando de la curva del codo. El puchero en labios de Ayame no se hace esperar, un gesto tremendamente infantil, una actuación que esconde a medias la tristeza que le pesa en los hombros y que, por una vez, Hatori se permite, _no_ , _se obliga_ a ver.

―Quizás… ―dice, sintiéndose repentinamente divertido, en control de la situación, atento a los labios de Ayame, a la manera en que los ojos de él buscan los suyos. Las manos de Ayame se remueven bajo las suyas, seguramente incapaz de contener el impulso de cruzarse de brazos y enfatizar aquel actuado berrinche, pero Hatori mantiene su agarre firme, impidiéndole que se mueva.

―¡Tori-san, qué osado! ―esta vez la risilla de Ayame gana por sobre cualquier queja. Levanta una ceja llena de sugestión que a Hatori le quema en las mejillas. Pero no cede. No se mueve ni un milímetro desde su posición, incluso cuando Ayame le roza con uno de sus pies la pantorrilla con el mismo gesto sutil con el que se mecía sobre la tierra hasta hace unos momentos―. Quizás quieras quedarte otra noche… podemos invitar a Gure-san...

Aquello le roba una risa. Ayame tiene facilidad para hacerle reír con sus ocurrencias, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo niegue. Hoy Hatori lo deja, deja que esa sensación de plenitud que nace del contacto de sus manos enlazadas le recorra entero hasta que es él quien se siente flotar sobre el suelo, contagiado de la misma magia que rodea a Ayame, que los crío a ambos. Hatori está seguro que la maldición nunca esperó esto, que no calculó en sus planes la noche anterior, ni todas las que le precedieron, y se pregunta si éste giro del destino es lo mejor que él puede hacer para contradecirla. Si está pequeña intervención en el tablero de juego le está permitida.

―Otro día, quizás… ―concede, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante hasta rozar la frente contra la de Ayame, quien le mira con ojos bien abiertos, como dos gigantes gemas brillando en la oscuridad.

El suspiro en labios de Ayame lo roba con un beso. Esta vez es él quien lo besa, en aquel columpio, como Ayame lo ha hecho ya tantas veces. Hatori sostiene las manos de Ayame, que a su vez se aferran con más fuerza al metal cuando su cuerpo se inclina peligrosamente hacia atrás. Los labios de Hatori lo siguen, sin dejarlo ir. Cuando se separan, siente la respiración entrecortada de Ayame hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Hatori no abre los ojos, se queda allí, congelado en el tiempo.

―To… Tori-s… ¡Sohma Hatori!

Que Ayame luzca abochornado no es tarea fácil y Hatori le anota una victoria al día. Se siente relajado, descansado luego de un día entero en casa de Ayame, conversando, leyendo, enredado en su presencia. En este instante, se siente pleno y no desea estar en ningún otro lado más que aquí. Hatori besa la nariz de Ayame, enderezándose. Mañana será otro día. La realidad es que hay cosas a las que no pueden escapar. Pero hoy, hoy se permite este pequeño capricho. Se permite fantasear con días sí y días también llenos de felicidad, donde se sienta completo, libre de obligaciones y maldiciones, de culpas y miedos.

―Quizás otro día… ―repite, enderezándose y ejerciendo presión sobre las manos de Ayame en una promesa que no sabe cómo cumplir―. Debo marcharme o Akito hará preguntas…

Hatori sabe que se equivocó al elegir sus palabras cuando Ayame da un respingo, removiéndose incómodo en el columpio. Akito. Un titiritero más en manos de una maldición que no los deja en paz. Hay algo en el momento que se rompe, de repente aquel columpio es uno cualquiera, la noche no es mágica sino fría, y Ayame ya no brilla. Hatori observa a detalle cómo arruga la nariz y aprieta los labios, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta ingeniosa para solucionar el problema de Akito. Eventualmente, sus hombros ceden, aceptando la derrota.

―Tienes razón ―dice luego de considerarlo unos momentos. Las palabras parecen quemarle los labios. Luce pequeño y perdido, el mismo gesto honesto que se permite mostrar frente a él y Shigure cuando sus intentos de acercarse a Yuki acaban en un nuevo fracaso.

Hatori deja ir sus manos, pero no se aleja. Coloca los dedos sobre la mejilla de Ayame sintiendo el calor de su piel quemarle la palma de la mano. Ayame cierra los ojos, inhala su aroma. De repente, Hatori es terriblemente consciente que su egoísmo va más allá de un par de noches robadas. Es esto, las consecuencias que marcan a ambos cuando se va.

―Hatori.

Su nombre corta el aire como el filo de una navaja. Ayame lo está mirando, y ahora es él quien apoya su mano sobre la de Hatori. Por un momento no hace nada más que mirarle y Hatori contiene la respiración por instinto, preparándose para lo inevitable. Ayame.

Ayame lleva la mano de Hatori a sus labios y besa sus nudillos. Luce solemne.

―Estuve pensando…

Si Hatori fuera Shigure, bromearía a su costa, afirmando con una voz llena de risa que Ayame pensando es una extraña novedad. Aunque no es Shigure, la imagen le roba una sonrisa, y espera, colmándose de paciencia por qué extraña locura saldrá de labios de Ayame esta vez. Pero Ayame no dice nada, esta vez no son sus palabras las que se cuelan entre la ropa de Hatori, ni es su sonrisa haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, ni sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Ayame toma un objeto del interior de su traje y lo deposita en el bolsillo de la camisa de Hatori. El peso de aquel pequeño objeto lo desbalancea. Su tacto resulta frío, y cuando la mano de Ayame lo presiona contra su corazón, Hatori distingue su forma.

Abre los labios, pero no es capaz de pronunciar palabra. Entiende lo que Ayame intenta decirle.

―Esta casa es tuya, si la quieres ―Ayame es así, siempre ofrece sin pedir nada a cambio. Nunca pide nada de él. En ninguna de las veces que le ha abierto la puerta cuando ya todos están durmiendo. Ni ahora, mientras le entrega la llave de su casa.

Ayame sonríe, agrega, innecesariamente, pues Hatori lo sabe desde siempre―: Esta casa es tuya, como también lo soy yo. 

++

Hay días en los que Hatori siente todo el peso de la maldición sobre los hombros.

Y hay días como hoy.

Días en los que Hatori cierra la puerta de la tienda y deposita la llave que Ayame confió en él en el bolsillo de su camisa; esa que huele a colonia y al champú de Ayame, a los dos y a ninguno. Días en los que los árboles se mecen con la tonada de una canción que desconoce y acarrean la voz de Ayame hasta sus oídos. Días donde cree que aún puede ser feliz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer;;;  
> Kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y extremadamente agradecidos :3


End file.
